russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Born to be a Superstar (season 10) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eliminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Dianne Barretto *One Hello (Randy Crawford) (September 17) *Kung Siya Ang Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) (October 22) *Lips Are Movin (Meghan Trainor) (November 12) *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Jennifer Hudson) (November 26) *Ibulong Sa Hangin (Sarah Geronimo) (December 10) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Sarah Geronimo) (December 24) *Misteryo (Sarah Geronimo) (December 31) *Loved Me Back to Life (Celine Dion) (January 21) *Forever's Not Enough (Sarah Geronimo) (February 4) *My Heart Will Go On (composers: Walter Afanasieff, James Horner, Simon Franglen) (February 18) *Tala (Sarah Geronimo) (February 25) *Dulo (Sarah Geronimo) (March 4) *Masterpiece (Jessie J) (March 11) *Masasabi Mo Ba (Rachelle Ann Go) (March 18) *Tell Him (Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion) (with Janine Teñoso) (March 25) *My Heart Will Go On (composers: Walter Afanasieff, James Horner, Simon Franglen) (March 25) (Grand Champion) Chester Chua *Wala Kang Katulad (Ariel Rivera) (October 1) *A Groovy Kind Of Love (Phil Collins) (October 22) *Haplos (Shamrock) (November 19) *You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban) (December 3) *Narito Na Ang Pasko (Louie Heredia) (December 17) *Gravity (John Mayer) (December 31) *Iisang Damdamin (Louie Hereda) (January 14) *Paradise (Martin Nievera) (January 21) *May Minamahal (composer: Willy Cruz) (February 11) *What Can I Do (Christian Bautista) (March 4) *Kapit (Christian Bautista) (March 11) *Close (Aaron Lines) (March 18) *Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang? (Freestyle and Pops Fernandez) (with Aubrey Caraan) (March 25) *May Minamahal (composer: Willy Cruz) (March 25) (1st Runner-Up) Lance Gutierrez *Be My Lady (Jason Dy) (October 8) *Can't Help Falling in Love (Corey Hart) (November 5) *Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (November 26) *Pasko Na Sinta Ko (Gary Valenciano) (December 24) *Sa Puso Ko (Ogie Alcasid) (January 7) *Bulag sa Katotohanan (Bugoy Drilon) (January 28) *To Where You Are (composers: Richard Marx, Linda Thompson) (February 25) *Kung Ako Na Lang Sana (Khalil Ramos) (March 18) *The Promise (Ogie Alcasid and Regine Velasquez) (with Carlyn Ocampo) (March 25) *To Where You Are (composers: Richard Marx, Linda Thompson) (March 25) (2nd Runner-Up) Kristel Celine Medes *Pangako (Regine Velasquez) (October 15) *Strong Enough (Stacie Orrico) (November 19) *Tunay Na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (December 3) *Wide Awake (Katy Perry) (January 28) *Sa Piling Mo (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (February 25) *Roar (Katy Perry) (March 4) *Anyone Can See (Irene Cara) (March 18) *Laban Pa (KZ Tandingan and Jay R) (with Young JV) (March 25) *Sa Piling Mo (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (March 25) (3rd Runner-Up) Elward Diesta *Iisang Damdamin (Louie Heredia) (September 17) *Stay with Me (Sam Smith) (November 19) *Kailangan Kita (Gary Valenciano) (February 4) *You Are My Song (composer: Louie Ocampo) (February 18) *Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (March 11) *Naghihintay Sa'yo (Mark Carpio) (March 18) (Eliminated) Kate Gellian Viñas *Mahal Kita (Di Mo Pansin) (Kyla) (September 24) *Chandelier (Sia) (October 29) *Sa Paskong Darating (Celeste Legaspi) (December 24) *Salbabida (Kyla) (January 21) *Alone (composers: Billy Steinberg, Tom Kelly) (February 11) *Unconditionally (Katy Perry) (March 11) (Eliminated) James Valiente *A Thousand Years (Christian Bautista) (September 17) *Sinasamba Kita (Rey Valera) (November 12) *Sana'y Maghintay Ang Walang Hanggan (composer: Willy Cruz) (February 25) *Di Na Natuto (Gary Valenciano) (March 4) (Eliminated) Anilyn Bastian *I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston) (October 1) *Dito Ba (Kuh Ledesma) (November 5) *Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (composer: Jimmy Borja) (February 18) (Eliminated) Franzin Navarro *Kissing a Fool (George Michael) (September 24) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (October 29) *Dive (Ed Sheeran) (January 7) *Hindi Na Bale (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) (February 11) *Love Me Now (John Legend) (February 18) (Eliminated) Cheska Tablang *Kahit Na (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (September 17) *Let It Go (Idina Menzel) (October 22) *Kahit Isang Saglit (Vernie Varga) (January 7) *I'll Never Love This Way Again (composers: Richard Kerr, Will Jennings) (February 11) (Eliminated) Kurt Kaizer Ong *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (September 24) *Rude (Magic!) (October 29) *I Believe in You (Gino Padilla) (December 10) *Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran) (February 4) (Eliminated) Yuria Kawasaki *Bakit Ba Minamahal Kita (Angeline Quinto) (October 1) *Kung Sakali Man (Angeline Quinto) (November 19) *Santa Tell Me (Ariana Grande) (December 17) *Narito Ako (Regine Velasquez) (February 4) (Eliminated) Matthew Ponce Chapman *Lay Me Down (Sam Smith) (October 15) *Hiling (Mark Carpio) (November 5) *Hanggang Ngayon (Bryan Termulo) (December 31) *It Will Rain (Gabriel Maturan) (January 28) (Eliminated) Kisha Pimentel *Point Of No Return (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (September 24) *Mahal Kita ('Di Mo Pansin) (Kyla) (October 29) *Dangerous Woman (Ariana Grande) (December 10) *Patunayan Mo (Sheryn Regis) (January 28) (Eliminated) Greco Gonzalo *Langit Umaawit (Tom Rodriguez) (October 15) *Hanggang Kailan (Michael Pangilinan) (December 3) *Christmas Is (Erik Santos) (December 17) *My Love Is Here (Erik Santos) (January 21) (Eliminated) Angel Asakawa *Panaginip (Jolina Magdangal) (October 8) *Help Me Get Over You (Jona Viray) (November 5) *Dangerous Woman (Ariana Grande) (December 31) *Akin Ka na Lang (Morissette Amon) (January 14) (Eliminated) Micgelo Delacruz *Will You Wait for Me? (Kavana) (October 1) *Sana Pinatay Mo Na Lang Ako (Kimpoy Feliciano) (October 22) *Right Next to Me (Kimpoy Feliciano) (November 26) *I'll Be Home for Christmas (David Archuleta) (December 24) *Ikakasal Ka Na (Alex Catedrilla) (January 14) (Eliminated) Angela Esmino *I'm a Lady (Meghan Trainor) (October 8) *Minamahal (Sarah Geronimo) (November 26) *Muling Sumapit ang Pasko (Donna Cruz) (December 17) *Heaven (Do) (January 14) (Eliminated) John Renzo Trias *Pag Napagod Na Ang Puso (Erik Santos) (October 8) *Iris (Goo Goo Dolls) (November 12) *Para Sa 'Yo (JK Labajo) (December 10) *Pain In My Heart (The Zoo) (January 7) (Eliminated) Kimberly Fatima Tan *You Don't Have To Say You Love Me (Lani Misalucha) (October 15) *Isang Ulit Man Lang (Lani Misalucha) (November 12) *I Believe in You and Me (Whitney Houston) (December 3) *Ang Iibigin ay Ikaw (Lani Misalucha) (January 7) (Eliminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star